A key concern of a consumer when purchasing a mobile device such as a smartphone or tablet is the battery life of that device. A consumer does not want his or her mobile device to exhaust its battery power in the middle of a day while the consumer is away from a conventional power source such as a wall outlet or car charger. A consumer's options are typically limited in the event that consumer needs to recharge a battery while away from a conventional power source. There accordingly exists a need for additional methods, systems, and techniques that permit a consumer to recharge a battery or otherwise access electricity when that consumer is unable or unwilling to rely on a conventional power source.